1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a transparent container with image presented.
2. Description of Related Arts
Many liquid or solid containers are decorated by patterns and images on the walls thereof for aesthetic appearance or for indication. For example, water class and wine class are having patterns curved on the outer walls; marks have characters or sentences printed on the outer wall.
All these methods have to work on the wall of the container. Most possibly, the wall is the thinnest and weakest portion of a container. Therefore, any painting, curving, wearing, or other work on the wall cost the risk to break the wall and damage the container. Some treatments can not be performed over the wall, for example, deep curving. And for some treatments, there are many limitations such as the pattern's area and features. Some times, the thickness of the wall has to be increased, or the material of the wall has to be changed. These will introduce high cost, and incontinence of using.
Also, some containers are highly concerned about the aesthetic appearance, such as crystal glass, perfume container, artistic vase, etc. Any marks or labels one the wall will damage the integral appearance.
Compare to the wall, the bottom is always the thickest porting of a container, and consequently, it is much more robust. It can afford different kinds of treatment to achieve a larger range of effects. Also, any marks or labels on the bottom will not be disturbing in appearance. But for conventional containers, the pattern on the bottom is invisible and most of the time is only used for less important indication, such as model number or fabricator. It is a kind of waste that can not utilize the bottom portion to present valuable image and patterns.